


Nola

by Slayerkaro



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, New Orleans
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerkaro/pseuds/Slayerkaro
Summary: Satsu ist in Buffy verknallt und ist ihre Schülerin in der neuen Jägerinnenzentrale in New Orleans.Sie möchte unbedingt Buffy's Herz erobern.Faith hat bisher ihr eigenes Ding gemacht und kehrt aus ganz ähnlichen Gründen zu der Gruppe zurück.Und was möchte Buffy?
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Kennedy/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 8





	Nola

1\. Kapitel – Ankunft

Satsu ist tief in Gedanken versunken und denkt über ihr Vorhaben nach. Seit Monaten kreisen ihre Gedanken nur um eine Person, nach deren Aufmerksamkeit sie sich sehnt.  
Sie bleibt überrascht stehen, als diese plötzlich in ihr Sichtfeld tritt. Buffy hält sich selten im Trainingsbereich der Mädchen auf, doch dort steht sie jetzt im weißen Tank Top, Leggin und praktiziert Tai Chi. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und das gibt Satsu die Gelegenheit sie offen zu bewundern.

Sie betrachtet ihren schlanken schmalen Körper, den sie ohne große Anstrengung kämpfen, sehen hat. Kämpfe gegen Vampire und Dämonen, doch jetzt bewegt er sich sanft, scheint in den weichen Kampfbewegungen zu verschmelzen. Sie macht das nicht zum ersten Mal, denkt Satsu und ihr stockt der Atem. Buffy ist wunderschön. Die blonden langen Haare sind zurückgebunden und Satsu sieht die Narbe an ihrem schlanken Hals. Die Mädchen tuscheln darüber, dass Buffy angeblich den Vampir, mit dem sie zusammen war von sich trinken lies, um ihn das Leben zu retten. Satsu findet das abstoßend und romantisch zu gleich und es faszinierend sie. Alles an ihr fasziniert sie. Buffy ist eine lebende Legende.

Für Satsu ist Buffy noch mehr. Es ist nicht nur Bewunderung, es geht so viel tiefer. Es sind das erste Mal Schmetterlinge im Bauch und Herzklopfen in der Brust. Sie fühlt Glück und Sehnsucht, hat Träume und Verlangen. Es ist ihre erste Liebe und sie wünscht sich Buffy`s Zuneigung.

Als sie vor knapp einem Jahr aus Japan zur Zentrale gekommen ist, war sie bei den ersten Schülerinnen direkt nach der Gründung dabei. Die Scoobies, die ursprüngliche Gruppe, die gemeinsam in Sunnydale gekämpft hat, haben die Schule für Jägerinnen gegründet und wohnen im Haupthaus. Bis auf die Bibliothek und den Besprechungsraum, ist das Haus inoffiziell Sperrgebiet für die Schülerinnen. Diese sind im Nebengebäude untergebracht, dort befinden sich auch die Klassenzimmer und der Trainingsraum. Die Schule ist das Beste, was ihr jemals passiert ist. Die meisten Mädchen denken so, aber ein paar haben auch Angst vor Ihrer Bestimmung. Satsu nicht, sie träumt davon, Seite an Seite mit Buffy zu kämpfen, daher saugt sie deren Unterricht auf und trainiert härter und länger, wofür sie von Buffy extra Lob erhält. Ein paar der anderen Mädchen necken sie deshalb und rufen sie: `Buffy‘s Liebling`.

Satsu genießt den Moment, der ihr geschenkt wird, obwohl ihr Herz dabei vor Sehnsucht schmerzt, während sie die Blonde betrachtet. Ihr Gesicht wirkt zufrieden und entspannt und nicht ganz so abgekämpft und ernst wie üblich. Satsu wünscht sich, Buffy würde ihr diese anmutigen Bewegungen beibringen und sie würden gemeinsam üben. In dem Moment öffnen sich ihre grüne Augen und sehen sie direkt an.

Satsu fühlt sich ertappt und spürt die Röte, die ihr ins Gesicht steigt. Sie muss schnell irgendetwas sagen. Sie denkt an ihr Vorhaben und warum sie überhaupt hier her gekommen ist, jetzt oder nie.

„Hi Buffy... ähm, ich wollte nachsehen, ob ich heute für die Patrouille eingeteilt bin, ich möchte die nämlich tauschen,“ sagt Satsu. Gut und jetzt sag ihr, warum du tauschen willst.

„Ich hab zwei Karten für den Twillight-Film im Kinopalast heute Abend, aber ich hab noch keine Begleitung ... WillstduvielleichtmitmirindenFilmgehen?“

Wow, das kam in einem Rutsch heraus und keine Spur flirty, sowie sie es in Gedanken tausendmal durchgespielt hat. Buffy schaut sie verdutzt an und Satsu lässt den Kopf hängen.

„Falls du eine Begleitung für‘s Kino suchst, bin ich die Optimalbesetzung dafür“. Xanders Stimme taucht plötzlich hinter ihr auf. Er kommt um sie herum und bleibt dann mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihr stehen. Dabei zieht er eine Augenbraue verschwörerisch nach oben, während er auf ihre Antwort wartet. Mist, ausgerechnet jetzt taucht Xander auf, ständig schleicht er um sie herum. Mist.

„Ja, also...,“ stammelt Satsu und verstummt dann.

„Dann wäre da ja geklärt,“ sagt Buffy und nimmt ihr damit eine weitere Antwort ab. Sie greift nach ihrer Trainingsjacke und zieht diese über.

„Keine Sorge, ich übernehm die Patrouille, Satsu,“ fügt Sie hinzu und lächelt beiden kurz zu, bevor sie den Raum verlässt.

„Danke“, antwortet Satsu perplex. WAS??? Verdammt!

***

Faith blickt aus dem Fenster und sieht zu, wie das Flughafengelände immer kleiner wird. In der Ferne kann sie bereits die Lichter der Stadt sehen.

„Und wie gehts es Blondie?“, fragt sie im beiläufigen Tonfall, um ihre Nervosität zu verbergen.

„Buffy? Sie ist wie immer,“ antwortet Kennedy gleichgültig und lenkt den Wagen auf den Highway.

„Nervig, hochmütig, verklemmt?“, hakt Faith nach und fügt im Stillen Eigenschaften wie sexy und unerreichbar hinzu. Kennedy lacht kurz auf, bevor sie ernst wird.

„Bei all dem was sie durchgemacht hat? Kein Wunder! Meinetwegen bleibt sie die  
Nummer eins, aber muss die das immer so raushängen lassen? Ihre Attitüde geht mir  
auf den Sack. Ich war beim Kampf gegen das Urböse dabei, ich bin definitiv keines der neuen Mädchen. Und ich küsse auch nicht den Boden auf dem sie schreitet. Ich kann auch anführen!“ , beschwert sich Kennedy.

Faith äußert sich dazu nicht, Kennedy ist eine verzogne Göre und hat ihre eigene  
Attitüde, aber ihr Respekt vor Buffy hält sie meist zurück, daher bringt es Kennedy nur  
auf die Palme, wenn man ihr das vor Augen hält. Außerdem scheint sie keine Antwort  
zu erwarten.

Die Silhouette der Stadt wird deutlicher und Faith denkt an das letzte Mal, als sie hier  
war. Das Anwesen war noch nicht bezogen, aber die Pläne für die Restauration und die  
angrenzende Schule standen bereits. Sunnydale lag noch nicht lange in Trümmern und  
die Scoobies schmiedeten bereits neue Pläne, sahen sich in der Pflicht die neuen  
Jägerinnen, die Willow mit ihrem Zauber erschuf zu betreuen. Aber das war nicht  
Faith‘s Ding.

Eine Weile ist es still und man hört nur den Blinker, den Kennedy setzt, um einen LKW  
zu überholen. Sie lenkt den Wagen wieder in die Spur und wirft einen Blick zu Faith,  
die tief in Gedanken ist.

„Jedenfalls, hat sie ein Zimmer für dich im Haus frei gehalten, Xander wollte daraus ein  
Spielzimmer machen, für seine Videospielabende. Es ist das einzige im Dachgeschoss 

und es hat eine Terasse. Buffy meinte, dass es dir gehört und damit war es  
beschlossene Sache. Sie hat es eigenhändig dekoriert. Was sagt dir das?“, fragt Kennedy  
und zieht dabei die Augenbrauen betont nach oben, um eine Reaktion zu erhalten.  
Buffy& Faith Themen sind immer verkrampft.

„Giles sagt, dass es in dem Haus spukt“, weicht Faith aus. Das Buffy das Zimmer  
dekoriert hat, war neu. Giles hat ihr bereits am Telefon von dem Zimmer erzählt.  
Er war sensibel genug rauszuhören, dass Faith die Nase voll hatte von ihrem Leben aus  
dem Koffer. Sie ist viel gereist, hat Monster und Vampire gejagt und ihr Ding gemacht.  
Sie braucht zwar ihren Freiraum, doch ein Einzelgänger war sie auf Dauer nicht. Und  
jemand fehlte ihr. Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen Faith. Buffy hat dir ein Zimmer im Haus zugeteilt. Es steht dir jederzeit zur Verfügung.

Ja, ziemlich krass. Faith hat lange darüber nachgedacht, und dass, obwohl sie sofort  
wusste, dass sie zu ihr zurückgehen würde. Das wusste sie immer. Sie dachte nur, sie  
wäre dann cooler.

Kennedy seufzt dramatisch. „Allerdings! Wir haben ein paar ziemliche Quälgeister.  
Daran musst du dich in New Orleans gewöhnen, schrullige Vampire und Geister  
gehören hier zum Alltag. Andrew führt ein Geistertagebuch, frag ihn, wenn du etwas  
über unsere Hausgeister erfahren möchtest, er studiert sie alle.“

Darüber muss Faith lachen, typisch Andrew, der Geschichtenerzähler. Dass sie ihn bei  
der Gruppe gelassen haben, findet Faith äußerst amüsant. Der Typ hat zwei linke Füße  
und kreischt wie ein Mädchen. Aber er kann gut kochen. 

Kennedy setzt den Blinker und fährt vom Highway ab. 

„Ich freu mich, dass du zurück bist, Faith. Ich verstehe, dass du eine Weile deinen  
eigenen Weg gegangen bis. Aber du gehörst zur Gruppe, zu Buffy. Ihr zwei seit die  
Originaljägerinnen. Und außerdem bringst du frischen Wind in die Bude. Du wirst doch  
öfters mal mit mir patrouillieren gehen?“ 

„Ehrenssache Kenny,“ versichert ihr Faith. „Ich hoffe, hier gibt es einen coolen  
Schuppen in der Nähe um ein paar Drinks zu kippen und etwas Dampf abzulassen?“

Kennedy nickt und erzählt Faith begeistert eine Story, als sie das letzte Mal mit den Scoobies ausgegangen ist. Anschließend erzählt sie ihr von Willow und dass sich ihre Beziehung in was Ernstes entwickelt hat. Faith hört ihr zu, während sie an prachtvollen  
Villen vorbei fahren und bis Kennedy schließlich aufgeregt verkündet: 

„Wir sind da! Da vorne zwischen den Bäumen ist es.“

Faith betrachtet den Garten und das riesige Anwesen, während der Wagen die Einfahrt emporfährt. Zu Buffy. Ihr Herzschlag geht plötzlich 100 Meilen die Stunde.

*** 

„Schaut mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe! Die Weltenbummlerin ist zurück,“ verkündet Kennedy lautstark, während sie das Haus betreten. 

„Oh mein Gott!“, kreischt Dawn von oben und eilt die prunkvoll geschwungene Treppe hinunter. „Faith!“, aufgeregt wirft sie sich gegen Faith, die ihre Hände in den Hosentaschen versteckt hat. Die Wucht lässt sie einen Schritt nach hinten taumeln und sie sieht verblüfft zu Kennedy, die sich ein Grinsen verkneift. Verlegen streicht sie Dawn über de Rücken, während diese Faith fest an sich presst. 

„Hey Zwerg, du bist größer geworden.“

„Von wegen Zwerg und ich BIN größer als du,“ erklärt ihr Dawn.

„Auf keinen Fall.“

„Doch, du trägst diese komischen Boots und ich bin barfuß“, sagt Dawn und Faith lässt ihr das durchgehen. Vorerst. Giles und Willow betreten den Eingangsbereich durch die Seitentüre und betrachten den Neuankömmling.

„Hallo Faith, schön dich zu sehen. Hattest du einen guten Flug?“, fragt Giles und schaut sie mit warmen Augen an. Faith nickt, „Hi Giles“ und findet sich überrascht in einer weiteren Umarmung wieder.

„Willkommen zurück!“, sagt Willow und winkt dabei mit ihrer Hand ein `Hallo` in ihre Richtung.

„Danke Red“, antwortet Faith und fährt sich nervös mit der Zunge über ihre trockenen Lippen. Einen Augenblick ist es still und sie schaut verstohlen die Treppe hoch. Buffy rennt die Treppe hinab und ruft atemlos ihren Namen. Sie läuft auf sie zu und wirft sich in Faith‘s Arme und küsst sie voller Leidenschaft. Jep, nur eine von Faith‘s Traumszenarien.

„Wo ist Xander?“ , fragt sie stattdessen.

„Dating,“ antwortet Kennedy und zwinkert Faith zu.

„Das ist kein Date,“ wirft Dawn ein. Zumindest nicht für Satsu.“

„Wer ist Satsu?“ „Wieso ist es kein Date?“, fragen Faith und Kennedy gleichzeitig.

„Satsu ist eine der neuen Jägerinnen. Sie ist eine der Besten und ziemlich ehrgeizig. Leider ist sie Buffy’s Schoßhuß,“ erklärt Kennedy und wiederholt dann ihre Frage.

„Wieso ist es kein Date? Die beiden sind im Kino, was klingt hier nicht nach Date!?“ Sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, das Xander ein Auge auf Satsu geworfen hat.

„Satsu ist in Buffy verschossen“, beantwortet Dawn ihre Frage. Kennedy schaut verwirrt und erwartet eine weitere Erklärung, doch Dawn zuckt nur gleichgültig mit den Achseln. Satsu und Buffy? Okay, das asiatische Mädchen himmelt Buffy eindeutig an, aber nur, weil sie die Musterschülerin hier ist. Oder nicht!?

„Und du bist dir sicher?“, fragt Kennedy immer noch ungläubig.

„Jep,“ erwidert Dawn.

„Und Buffy weiß davon?“ , fragt Kennedy weiter.

„Ha, meine Schwester is völlig blind in diesen Dingen,“ antwortet Dawn und greift dann nach Faith’s Ärmel, die der Unterhaltung still gelauscht hat.

„Kommt mit, ich zeig dir alles, warte erst bis du den Trainingsbereich siehst, der ist gigantisch, oder die Bibliothek, oder den Garten oder, oh Man, es gibt soviel zu sehen, schade das es schon dunkel ist“, sagt Dawn und ihre Wörter scheinen sich beinahe zu überschlagen, während sie Faith mit sich zieht. War Dawn schon immer so aufgedreht?

Kennedy will Einwand erheben, doch Giles räuspert sich. „Nun gut, Dawn wird dir alles zeigen. Wahrscheinlich bist du von der Reise geschafft, ich empfehle, frühzeitig zu Bett zu gehen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen und besprechen alles weitere. Ich wünsche allen eine Gute Nacht“, verabschiedet sich Giles.

Kennedy, die mit Willow alleine zurückbleibt, verzieht enttäuscht das Gesicht.  
„Ernsthaft, ich war nur der Schuttle-Service? Ich hab mich auf ein paar Bier mit Faith gefreut. Erst nimmt mir Dawn Fatih weg und dann will sie weißmachen, dass Satsu auf Buffy steht. Denkst du sie hat damit recht?“, fragt Kennedy ihre Freundin.

Willow seufzt und nickt anschließend. „Gut möglich. Armer Xander.“ Einige der Mädchen schwärmen für Buffy, aber nach all den Jahren kennt sie den `verliebt in Buffy Summers Blick`. Sie hat diesen öfters gesehen, als ihr lieb ist und Satsu hat ihn definitiv! Nur gut das sich Xander alle Nase lang neu verliebt, aber sie wünscht sich für ihren besten Freund, dass dieser auch endlich ankommt. Willow seufzt nochmal und nimmt dann Kennedys Hand, um sie an sich zu ziehen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Flasche Rotwein öffnen und ein langes Bad nehmen, mit Faith kannst du noch genügend Abende verbringen.“

Kennedy nickt und küsst Willow auf die Lippen, während sie diese noch enger an sich zieht. Wenig später hat sie Faith, Satsu und das fehlende Bier bereits vergessen.

***

Satsu sitzt mit Xander im Auto und fragt sich wie der Abend nur so komplett anders, als geplant verlaufen konnte. Seit Wochen hat sie überlegt, wie sie die Alpha-Jägerin um ein privates Treffen bitten könnte. Dann kam ihr die Idee mit dem Kino. Ein neuer Streifen lief an, in dem sich ein Vampir und ein Mensch unsterblich ineinander verlieben. Es wäre so romantisch geworden. Buffy nah neben ihr, sie würden gemeinsam aus der Popcorntüte greifen bis sich ihre Hände berühren und Buffy würde sich schließlich ihr öffnen, ihr ins Ohr flüstern, von ihrer eigenen mysteriösen Vergangenheit mit einem Vampir. Stattdessen sitzt Xander neben ihr, stopft lautstark Popcorn in sich und versucht witzige Kommentare zum Film abzugeben. Der hat gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er damit genervt hat! Aber sie ist ja selber schuld.

Als sie die Zentrale erreichen, verabschiedet sie sich knapp und springt aus dem Auto. Sie muss jetzt dringend alleine sein und ihren Ärger auf sich selbst loswerden. Sie eilt zum Trainingsraum und bleibt dann abrupt stehen, als sie bemerkt, das dieser bereits besetzt ist. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag steht sie an der Türschwelle und wird Zeugin von Tai Chi.

Dort trainiert eine wunderschöne unbekannte Brünette mit Killerkörper. Sie geht den gleichen weichen und anmutigen Bewegungen nach, genauso wie Buffy es tagsüber getan hat. Sie ist etwas größer und ihre Klamotten sitzen viel knapper. Satsu blinzelt kurz, nur um sicherzugehen, dass dies kein Traum ist. Nein, die Brünette ist definitiv echt.

„Wow!“ ,sagt sie anerkennend und ohne Verlegenheit. „Wo hast du das gelernt?“

Die Brünette hält in der Bewegung inne und checkt Satsu von oben bis unten ab, bevor sie ihre Übung ganz abbricht und auf sie zugeht.  
Satsu hält der Musterung stand, doch ihre Augen werden weit, als die Brünette näher kommt.  
Buffy ist wunderschön und für Satsu die hübscheste Frau auf der weiten Welt, aber diese Frau ist perfekt. Ihr Gesicht ist makellos, mit großen braunen Augen, kleiner Nase und vollen Lippen. Ihr Hals geht perfekt in ihren Killerkörper über und das knappe Outfit zeigt ihre sonnengeküsste Haut. Satsu versucht, nicht zu sabbern und als sie es schafft ihren Blick zu heben, schaut sie in amüsierte Paar Augen. Erwischt.

„Ein Freund hat es mir gezeigt. Es verbindet den Körper mit dem Geist und hilft zu entspannen.“

„Wie lange hast du dafür trainiert?“, fragt Satsu, sie würde so gerne auch so anmutige Bewegungen können.  
Die Unbekannte nimmt ihre Wasserflasche, die sie am Boden abgestellt hat und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck, bevor sie antwortet.

„Die Bewegungen hast du schnell raus, das Schwierige daran ist die Verbindung mit dem Geist und die langsame Ausführung. Normalerweise mag ich es flotte,“ sagt die Unbekannte, die auch noch eine sexy tiefe Stimme hat und ihr zuzwinkert. Satsu wird ganz heiß und errötet ein wenig. Verlegen geht sie an der Brünetten vorbei und nimmt sich den Boxsack vor.

Sie kickt ein paarmal ärgerlich dagegen, bis der Bocksack droht aus den Angeln zu heben. Die Brünette kommt herum und hält ihn für sie fest.

„Schlechten Tag gehabt?“

„So was in der Art,“ antwortet Satsu zwischen weiteren Kick’s. Xander Kick, Popcorn und Xander Kick, selber Schuld Kick.

Faith betrachtet Satsu’s Schläge und grinst.

„Ich kann dir helfen etwas Dampf abzulassen,“ bietet die Brünette an. Das lässt Satsu stutzen. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragt sie vorsichtig.

„Anstatt deinen Frust an dem Bocksack auszulassen, könnten wir beide ein wenig Trainnieren.“

Satsu ist überrascht und erst jetzt fällt ihr auf, dass die Unbekannte ohne große Mühe den Bocksack für sie festhält. Selbst Kennedy verliert ein wenig das Gleichgewicht, wenn sie einen besonders harten Schlag trifft. Und eben war sie wirklich nicht vorsichtig. Außerdem wirkt sie bestimmt nicht wie eines der neuen Mädchen, die hier alle paar Monate eintreffen. Sie wirkt gefährlich, selbstbewusst und stark. Satsu fällt es wie Schuppen vor die Augen, das muss Faith sein, die andere Jägerin.

Als sie vor kurzem in der Bibliothek etwas nachgeschlagen hat, hat sie zufällig eine Unterhaltung zwischen Buffy und Giles belauscht. Buffy kam eilig herein und fragte Giles, ob er mit Ihr geredet hat und ob Sie wirklich kommen würde. Damit war natürlich kein neues Mädchen gemeint, sondern Faith. Buffy wollte, dass diese kommt.  
Über Faith redete Buffy nie, es war ein weiterer wunderer Punkt, den es war allgemein bekannt, dass diese vom Weg abgekommen war, zwischen den beides ist einiges vorgefallen.

„Du bist Buffy’s Schwester Faith, die dunkle Jägerinn, die vom Weg abgekommen ist und jetzt Buße tut.“ Damit wiederholt Satsu exakt die Worte, die man ihr gesagt hat.

Faith, lacht so lange und laut bis ihr die Tränen kommen. Was für einen Scheiß erzählt man den Mädchen hier. Schwester? Faith kriegt sich kaum ein. Aber sie wird ganz sicher nicht die Buffy&Faith Geschichte erzählen, das ist nicht ihre Baustelle. Das Mädchen schaut sie verletzt an.

„Das wurde mir so mitgeteilt“, verteidigt sich Satsu. 

Ja das klingt, eindeutig nach Giles denkt sich Faith und hat Mitleid.

„Also Faith, ist schon mal richtig. Den Rest kann dir Buffy erzählen und glaub mir, sie wird nicht übertreiben, das ist alles wahr, was sie dir erzählen wird. Aber der Mensch bin ich nicht mehr, bin geläutert und so.“

„Ha, Buffy erzählt uns nie etwas Persönliches. Und Giles unterrichtet nur die offiziele Version, von dem was wir wissen sollten. Ein paar Kämpfe und Geschichten. Dabei ist Buffy bei ihren härtesten Kämpfen meist emotional darin verwickelt, die Sache mit Angel, Glory, Du. Aber was weiß ich schon.“

Okay das kam etwas verbittert raus und sich ausgerechnet bei der bösen  
`Schwester` zu beschweren ist wohl nicht clever. Doch Faith weißt sie nicht zu Recht, im Gegenteil, sie wirkt einen Moment, als würde sie Satsu verstehen. Doch dann entscheidet sie sich anscheinend um.

„Hör mal Kind,“ fängt Faith an.

„Ich bin kein Kind und ich heiße Satsu.“

„Satsu“, erwidert Faith. „Schon mal überlegt, dass Buffy genau deswegen so geworden ist. Wie würdest du es finden, wenn dein Privatleben öffentlich wird. Verdammt, nicht mal ihr erstes Mal konnte ohne Dämonendrama ablaufen,“ sagt Faith frustriert.

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragt Satsu erschrocken.

„Vampir. Moment des puren Glücks. Fluch ... Klingelt da irgendwas?“

Satsu schüttelt den Kopf, während sie überlegt. Dann waren die Gerüchte alle wahr?

„Ich hab die Geschichte in tausend verschiedenen Variationen gehört, jedes Mädchen erzählt sie anders. Aber ich habe die Narbe an ihrem Hals gesehen. Du hast übrigens eine ähnliche.“

„Denk dir eine Geschichte darüber aus,“ antwortet Faith genervt. Sie hat keine Lust, einem fremden Mädchen davon zu erzählen.

Satsu fühlt sich schuldig, gerade war sie noch ein bisschen sauer auf Buffy, aber jetzt hat sie Verständnis. Und plötzlich keimt neue Hoffnung in ihr auf. Natürlich! Buffy macht das aus Schutz, dass sie sich distanziert. Satsu muss einfach mehr Geduld haben und der Älteren zeigen, dass sie nicht mehr alleine ist. Sie kämpfen nun alle gemeinsam gegen die Schattengestalten.

„Aber Buffy ist jetzt nicht mehr die einzige Jägerin,“ spricht Satsu ihre Gedanken laut aus.

„Ich kann ihr im Kampf beistehen, sie ist nicht mehr der Fokus des Bösen. Sie muss sich nicht zurückziehen.“

Satsus Gedanken überschlagen sich förmlich als sie sich hastig von Faith verabschiedet.  
Es wird Zeit für Plan B, einen neuen Plan, der gerade in ihrem Kopf Gestalt annimmt.  
Faith bleibt amüsiert zurück. Das Mädchen hat es schlimm erwischt, sie kann sich in die  
Schlange der in Buffy-Verliebten einreichen, gleich hinter Faith. Die Arme, in Buffy verliebt sein endet niemals gut.

***

Im Haupthaus ist es still geworden, aber Faith ist noch nicht müde. Normalerweise holt sie das Tai Chi runter, aber heute fühlt sie sich hungrig und sie macht sich auf den Weg in die Küche für einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack. Dort öffnet sie den Kühlschrank und nimmt sich alles was sie für ein Clubsandwich benötigt heraus. Sie entdeckt ein Sixpack mit Dosenbier und nimmt sich begeistert eins.

Genüsslich kaut sie an ihrem Sandwich, als sich die Seitentüre öffnet und Buffy hereinspaziert. Sie trägt ein gelbes Shirt unter einer schwarzen Strickjacke und Jeans, aus deren Hosentasche ein Pflock hervorschaut. Sie ist nicht mehr ganz so dürr, als Faith sie zuletzt gesehen hat und wirkt femininer. Ihr Haar ist etwas länger geworden und es ist ein wenig zerzaust, wahrscheinlich haben sich die Strähnen bei einem Kampf aus ihrem Zopf gelöst. Ihr Lipgloss dagegen wirkt frisch aufgetragen und ihr Mund öffnet sich leicht, als sie Faith bemerkt.

Buffy ist noch schöner als in ihrer Vorstellung und ihr Anblick verschlägt Faith kurz den Atem. Buffy hält ebenfalls kurz inne und ihre Augen funkeln auf, aber sie bleibt cool, als sie die Brünette begrüßt.

„Faith.“

„Hey B.“

„Bist du gut angekommen?“, fragt Buffy und fährt sich beiläufig durch ihr Haar, bevor sie näher kommt.

„Ja, Kennedy hat mich von Flughafen abgeholt und Dawn hat mir die Tour gegeben. Schickes Haus.“

„Gut, ich musste leider kurzfristig die Patrouille übernehmen.“

„Kein Ding, bist du hungrig? Ich kann dir ein Sandwich machen.“

„Eigentlich, hätte ich lieber ein Bier,“ erwidert Buffy, während sie näher kommt und Faith blickt in ihre grünen Augen, die alle Gefühle dieser Welt gleichzeitig hervorbringen können.

„Cool, ich bring dir eins“, sagt Faith und steht auf.

Buffy setzt sich gegenüber auf den Barhocker. „Du scheinst dich bereits eingelebt zu haben“, sagt sie zu ihrem Rücken.

„Tja, dein Bier musst du wohl zukünftig besser verstecken“, antwortet Faith und nimmt sich selbst auch noch eins. Sie dreht sich um und grinst.

„Gib her“, antwortet Buffy und nimmt ihr die Dose aus der Hand. Sie öffnet diese und hält sie einen Moment in die Höhe. 

„Willkommen in der Jägerinnen-Zentrale“, sagt Buffy und prostet ihr zu.

Beide nehmen einen langen Schluck von ihrem Bier und schweigen einen Moment. Faith fährt mit ihrem Daumen über den Rand der Dose und grinst.  
„Also B, wieso ist meine Bettwäsche mit Leopardenmuster bezogen?“

„Weil du wild bist?!“, antwortet Buffy und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck Bier.

„Wild im Bett? Woher willst du wissen?“, fragt Faith mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Buffy läuft rot an und Faith entspannt sich. Daran hat sich nichts geändert, sie kann Buffy noch immer in Verlegenheit bringen.

„Das ist deine erste Frage, ernsthaft?“, fragt Buffy verständnislos, aber ihre Mundwinkel gehen leicht nach oben und verraten sie.

„Klar, und ich frage mich natürlich welches Muster dein Bett trägt, Blondie.“

„Das geht dich nichts an“, sagt ihr Buffy, worauf Faith gleichgültig mit den Achseln zuckt, sie puscht nicht weiter. 

„Dann erklär mir, wie das hier laufen wird. Du weißt, dass ich die Schule mit 14 abgebrochen habe. Weiß also nicht, was ich den Baby-Jägerinnen lernen könnte.“  
Wie sollte sie anderen was lernen, wenn sei selbst nichts weiß.

„Du kannst den Mädchen allerhand beibringen, Faith. Das hier ist keine normale Schule. Die Mädchen haben plötzlich ihre Kräfte erhalten und müssen lernen damit umzugehen, genau wie wir damals, nur mit dem Großen Unterschied, das sie uns haben. Wir können sie vorbereiten für das was sie erwartet und trainieren... ihnen helfen.“

„Ich bin ganz bestimmt kein Vorbild, Buffy. Was soll ich ihnen beibringen? Wie man auf die dunkle Seite kommt, wie man Leute killt?“

„Vor allem was die Konsequenzen dafür sind. Wie man zurückfindet, damit es gar nicht erst soweit kommt. Die Mädchen sind verunsichert, einige überschätzen sich, andere nehmen es nicht ernst und Andere spüren die dunkle Seite, aber alle sind sie verängstigt. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich und ich brauche dich, ich schaffe das nicht alleine. Lass uns die besten Jägerinnen hervorbringen, die es jemals gegeben hat.“

Typisch Buffy, wenn sie so mit ihr spricht, glaubt Faith beinahe selbst daran.

„Was ist mit Kennedy?“ ,fragt Faith, wohlwissend das diese den Job nur zu gerne hätte.

„Kennedy ist ein Hitzkopf und hat die Weisheit mit dem Löffel gegessen. Ich hab sie für ein paar lockere Trainingseinheiten eingeteilt. Aber sie würde uns direkt in die Apokalypse führen... Die neuen Jägerinnen brauchen jemand mit Erfahrung, der ihnen all ihre Fragen beantworten kann und der gut im Training ist... Du kannst gut mit der Armbrust umgehen. Ich dachte mir, du könntest ihnen vielleicht Waffenkunde geben,“ schlägt Buffy vorsichtig vor, doch Faith’s Augen leuchten bereits und sie ist sich sicher, das Buffy das gesehen hat.

„Ich schätze, das könnte ich,“ antwortet sie, während sie überlegt, was aus sie zukommen wird.

Buffy nickt zufrieden und leert die Dose, bevor sie aufsteht. 

„Ich bin erledigt. Wir sehen uns dann morgen?! Dann können wir alles weitere besprechen.“ 

Faith nickt ihr zu und Buffy geht zur Tür. Bevor sie den Raum verlässt, bleibt sie stehen und dreht sich um.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Faith. Bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen, schlaf gut, B.“

„Du auch, träum was wildes, F,“ erwidert Buffy und verlässt den Raum.

Faith sieht ihr nach und lächelt. Ein Lächeln, das sich tief aus ihrem Inneren befreit.


End file.
